Mon roi
by CrystalDimond
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire My King de MesT.  Résumer: Edmund est hypnotiser par Caspian, son jeune age le rend maladroit et lutte avec ses sentiment face au plus vieux. Slash/Lemon


**Titre : Mon Roi**

**Texte original : My King**

**Auteur : MesT**

**Attention : Slash et lemon entre deux hommes, vous n'aimer pas, vous ne lisez pas.**

**Remerciement : À MesT d'avoir écrit la version anglophone et originale de cette merveilleuse histoire ( Thank you to MesT to have wrote the english and original version of this amazing story.)**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas inventée Narnia, Caspian Edmund ou même l'histoire, je ne suis qu'une traductrice qui tenait à ce que les lecteurs français ne soient pas privés d'une si bonne histoire.**

**Mon Roi**

Debout dans le cadre de porte, je le regardais s'habiller. Le gilet de coton caressait son corps alors qu'il le passait par-dessus sa tête et ses épaules. Il commença à enfiler les morceaux de son armure. Ajustant tout les détails qui offraient un point faible. Il se tourna et remarqua ma présence pour la première fois.

« Tout doit être parfait » Dit-il sombrement en indiquant son armure.

Je montais avec lui dans la bataille, nos chevaux étaient égaux, nos habit presque identique. Mais, à coter de lui à la première ligne, scrutant la grande vallée qui devait être notre champs de bataille, je me sentais petit.

Je le voyais menant l'attaque, sa force, ca grâce, sa bravoure m'inspirait. Je me trouvais à l'imiter du mieux que je pouvais, voulant à tout prix prouver mes compétences. Je battis dangereusement, devenant négligent à cause des minutes et des minutes de pousser d'adrénaline mélanger à quelque chose d'autre que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

Je me retrouvai sur le sol, mon arme expulsée de ma main. Il couru à mes coter, toujours là pour un ami en péril. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, sa silhouette découper par le soleil dans son dos. Il me tendit sa main, plus large et plus tiède que la mienne, et me remit sur mes pieds.

Nous retournâmes au château après la bataille. Il se plaça près du bassin d'eau et se prépara à traiter ses blessures. Je lui proposai mon aide, timidement, il accepta.

J'étais devant lui, une serviette dégoulinante d'eau à la main. Il était plus grand que moi, et plus fort, mais je pouvais voir que je grandissais rapidement. Je n'avais pas a pencher ma tête par l'arrière autant pour le regarder maintenant. J'espérai qu'il l'a remarqué. Mes cheveux poussaient et mes yeux étaient sombres comme les siens. Je souris à cette constatation.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens alors que j'appliquai la serviette sur une blessure sur sa tempe. L'eau coula de la serviette tout le long de son visage pour tomber de son menton. Je voulu m'approcher de lui, mais mon souffle était stopper dans ma gorge et je ne pouvais a peine bouger. J'avais besoin de toute ma volonté pour estomper sa blessure sans trembler comme une feuille.

Il me regardait, une étincelle dans les yeux. Il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais

Dans le hall se trouvait un grand miroir, j'observai ma réflexion en chemin vers mon lit. J'avais ôté mon gilet pour la nuit. Je me balançai de bords en bords, étudiant le haut nu de mon corps. Mes membres étaient beaucoup plus longs maintenant, mon torse plus large. Je changeais, rapidement.

Je sursautai lorsque je vis sa réflexion dans le miroir. Il s'appuyait contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, un demi-sourire illuminait son visage.

« Tu grandis » Dit-il avec approbation Il a flâné autour de moi et a ébouriffé mes cheveux avant de retourner vers sa propre chambre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre frère ! » lui ai-je lancé, muant un peu mais il était trop tard, il ne m'a pas entendu.

Le matin venu, je me faufilai dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Un de ses gilets trainait sur son lit. Je le soulevai a mon visage et huma son parfum de musc. D'un coup sec, je levai ma tête, humilier du geste que je venais de poser.

Il m'appela pour m'inviter à monter avec lui. J'avais le goût de sauter en l'air tellement j'étais heureux, mais je me suis retenus de peu. Caspian adorait les longues randonnées à cheval à travers la forêt et les champs, mais ne m'avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner. Nous montâmes nos chevaux et fîmes une course, allant aussi vite que nos animaux le pouvaient. Je gagnais. Je ne gagnais pas de beaucoup, mais je gagnais quand même. Il rit avec stupéfaction et je souri, volant presque, sentant le délicieux vent sur mon visage.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bord de l'eau pour laisser les chevaux se reposer quelque peu. Il me souri avec plaisir en descendant de son cheval. C'était un homme qui était fière lorsqu'il se faisait surpasser par ses compagnons. Je réalisai à quel point il me restait à apprendre.

Nous laissâmes les chevaux galoper librement, sachant que ces animaux loyaux n'iraient pas bien loin. Nous nous sommes déchausser et sommes partit jouer dans l'eau comme des gamins. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre à le voir si heureux. J'aurais voulu que ce jour ne finisse jamais, j'étais sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Nous nous sommes battus amicalement et je l'ai poussé dans l'eau. Je l'ai relevé avec mes deux main, puis je ri et montra du doigt ses vêtement dégoulinent. Il fit semblant d'être insulter, me souleva, et me lança encore plus loin dans l'océan. Je me suis presque étouffé avec l'eau salé alors en essayer de cacher mon rire sous cape.

Nous avons trouvé un coin d'herbe où nous nous sommes couchés pour sécher. Nos chevaux près de nous. Il s'était bientôt assoupis, son corps allongé, le visage paisible. J'ai pris une petite fleur et l'ai dirigée le long de ses pommettes, ses lèvres. Il a remué légèrement quand je l'ai fait tourner contre la cavité dans son menton.

Il s'est réveillé pour me trouver regardant fixement dans ses yeux. Il m'a attaqué de façon fraternelle. Quand il s'est retiré, son sourire s'est effacé et il m'a regardé étroitement, son regard était préoccuper. Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé jusqu'aux chevaux. Je l'ai suivi en hésitant, sachant que cette journée serait bientôt finie.

Il était debout, à coter de la selle de son cheval, une main reposant sur son cou. Sa tête était légèrement penchée, il me semblait en pleine pensée. Je restais silencieusement à ses coter, assez proche pour que nos bras se touche. Les doigts sur le cou du cheval étaient minces et long. J'ai inconsciemment placé ma propre main par-dessus la sienne.

Il a raidi, sans me regarder. J'ai doucement caressé sa main de mes doigts, espérant une réponse, attendant n'importe quelle sorte de signe d'acceptation. Il a saisi ma main, mais pas de la façon donc j'aurais voulu. Il l'a prit comme il aurait pris celle d'un enfant et la replaça à mes coter.

« Edmund," il a dit sévèrement, me regardant dans les yeux. Ça voulait dire « Non ».

Nous sommes retournés au château en silence. Mon cœur martelait. J'avais honte. J'aurais voulu l'oublier, me sentir normal à nouveau. Tel un chien, la queue entre les jambes, je suis précipité à ma chambre et me suis enfermer à l'intérieur. J'ai glissé contre le mur et me suis effondré sur le plancher. Ma respiration était tremblante, mon visage avait rougis.

J'ai dû rester là des heures car il faisait noir quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Toujours sur le plancher, je n'acquiesçai aucune réponse alors que ce quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. J'ai levé les yeux et je fus découragé de le voir dans l'entrée. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas lui faire face. J'ai voulu lui dire de partir, mais les mots sont restés dans ma gorge, m'étranglant.

Il a fermé la porte derrière lui et s'est mis à genoux à côté de moi dans l'obscurité.

« Edmund, » il a dit doucement, serrant mon épaule de sa main. « Je suis désolé, mais tu … tu est si jeune. » Sa voix aboutit à un chuchotement.

J'ai refusé de le regarder et mon corps a tremblé de frustration. J'étais humilié mais une chaleur montait toujours constamment dans mon visage. Je savais que cela deviendrait bientôt trop puissant pour moi pour contrôler. J'ai commencé à pleurer.

« Oh Edmund, » dit-il calmement, me prenant dans ses bras. Il était vraiment désoler. Il m'a tenu contre sa poitrine et m'a caresser les cheveux.

La chaleur de son corps, le parfum musqué venant de sa peau, tout ça était trop pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression que le le décevait encore plus alors que j'ai appuyé mes lèvres à son cou pour le goûter. Il a tremblé et s'est a gémi, me repoussant.

Mais j'étais plus jeune que lui et avais beaucoup moins de contrôle sur ma passion. Je portai mes lèvres à son cou de nouveau, suçant voracement sur la chair chaude, mes mains essayaient désespérément le toucher partout à la fois.

« Edmund, arrêtez-ça, arrêtez-ça! » Il a beuglé. J'ai embrassé ses lèvres fâchée en guise de réponse. Il avait perdu tout le contrôle de moi et il le savait.

Il m'a tout de même embrassé à son tour, nos langues se battaient pour le contrôle de l'autre. Il a gémi contre ma bouche, mes mouvements maintenant incontrôlables, la passion rattrapant mon esprit.

Soudainement, il s'est retiré et s'est diriger vers la porte avec l'intention de partir.

« Non !' » Je lui ai hurlé, courant presque vers lui. Il m'a saisi par les bras et m'a pousser contre le mur, ma tête cognant durement contre celui-ci. Je me suis livré à ses mains courant sur tout mon corps, à ses baisers chauds sur mes lèves, mes joues, mon cou. Il à ouvert ma chemise d'un cou et ma embrasser jusqu'à la ceinture, se mettant à genou pour le faire. Mes yeux ont roulés à l'arrière de ma tête par anticipation alors que je le sentais défaire ma boucle de ceinture et me déshabiller.

« Edmund, » a-t-il dit d'un chuchotement enroué, « tu vas bien ? »

Je n'ai pas aimé l'interruption et J'ai gémi pour qu'il continue, mais il a dit :

« J'ai besoin que tu me regarde dans les yeux et que u me dise que tu vas bien. »

J'ai ouvert mes yeux et je l'ai regardé. Le voir ainsi sur ses genoux, le visage si proche de mon membre, c'était presque insupportable. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais bien. » Dis-je dans un soupir. Pendant un moment, je me suis senti comme son égal, je savais que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Avant que je ne le sache, il m'a prit dans sa bouche et bientôt, tout mes sentiments refoulés se sont transformer en un grand cri alors que je me vidais, complètement. J'ai tenu sa tête en place jusqu'à la fin. Il m'a prit dans ses bras alors que je m'effondrais, cherchant de l'air. J'en ai presque pleuré une deuxième fois.

Il a embrassé mon visage, me tenant fermement dans ses bras. J'ai porté ma main à son entrejambe mais il l'a retirée brusquement.

« Pas ce soir. » A-t-il murmuré. Il m'a soulevé dans ses bras et m'a porté au lit. Je me suis couché, obéissant alors qu'il me plaça dans le lit. Il s'est assis à mes coter, caressant mon visage en en embrassant mes mains, en attendant que je m'endorme.

« Caspian, » ai-je dit paresseusement en me livrant peut a peu à un sommeil profond, « Caspian ».

**Fin.**

**Je voudrais encore une fois féliciter l'auteur de cette histoire, MesT, et à vous, oui vous lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de la lire :) **

**Xxx**

**Minnie.**


End file.
